


Behind Those Hazel Eyes

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [11]
Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: During a superhero get together party-Someone spikes the eggnog, and Garnet Wayne gets drunk.[Pencember Challenge Day 13 - Prompt; 'Eggnog.']
Relationships: OMC/OFC
Series: Pencember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226





	Behind Those Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> Quick character rundown, (I'm doing this mostly for me and viewers that followed me here, will talk about characters in detail more later.)  
> *Kyanite,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Elas Odinsdottier,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Riley Sharp,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Garnet Wayne,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Lilias Reid,* see -> Navigation <\- work.  
> *Rain Hyde,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Aaron Rutherford,* flustered easily, is a 'Catalyst' (catalysts are super beings that represent virtues and sins,) Catalyst of wrath, angry easily, does rather well at taming it though, has hazel eyes, (you now understand the title,) big softy, has multiple powers, including- super-strength, invulnerability, and fire, is stronger the angrier he gets.  
> *Charity Heart,* angel in disguise, 'Catalyst,' of charity, ironically/unironically, can strengthen others abilities by singing, unlock the tragic backstory with 2 character coins.  
> *Abigail LaMontagne,* 'Catalyst,' of Sloth, can only use powers when unconscious, always looks tired, is Aaron's sidechick, (not really, but they are best friends,) how does one walk?  
> *Heraclia,* see ->Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> ____________________________________________________

Who's idea it was to bring as many heroes as possible together to celebrate the holidays- no one knew for sure.  
And initially, after much thought, it seemed like a good idea, but put into practice?  
It wasn't good, not at all, not if you asked Kyanite, who was ready to pull his silver locks out.  
The party was- wilder than one would expect of heroes, mainly because someone, (some said it was Oliver, but no one knew for sure,) started a challenge against Elas, to see if anyone could drink her under the table, who had, as of this very moment, had already drank five leaguers under the table, and three Guardians.  
One of the drunken Guardians was Riley, who was currently hanging off of Kyanite sobbing as she made numerous comments about his appearance, how he was 'sculpt by the gods,' and 'too pretty,' kept coming up.  
Much to his relief, quite a few Leaguers, and Guardians, were mature adults and avoiding the alcohol.

To no one's surprise, Garnet and Bruce were lurking near the refreshments table, pretending to listen to whatever story Barry was attempting to tell them.  
If asked in the future, Garnet would firmly blame her lack of observation on Barry's extravagant embellishing, and not on the fact she had her attention elsewhere.  
It was on the third Captain Cold based story that Garnet turned to refill her glass of eggnog, though she vaguely remembered it tasting strange, that thought was abolished when Barry continued talking, switching to a story about Mirror Master.

Thirty minutes later and three full glasses later, one pale hand had darted up to rub at her head tiredly.  
"Garnet, are you okay?" Bruce asked immediately noticing the change, concerning thinly concealed in his blue eyes.  
"I'm fine..." She eventually settled on, continuing to drink her beverage as she watched the people they had managed to bring together.

Another twenty minutes later saw the woman stumbling away from the two Leaguers, swaying uncertainly.  
"Garnet?" Hearing the gentle voice, she turned to see Lilias watching her with concern, and much to the surprise of everyone who could see them, Garnet latched on to her, hugging her tightly.  
"Oh- thank you?" She said awkwardly, not knowing how to deal with public affection from the younger woman.  
"D'- do ya see a-um, 'andsome, pretty- glowy eyes?"   
The woman pushed Garnet away, recoiling from the affection quickly, "Garnet what did you- how much have you had to drink?"  
Seeing the woman's frantic posture, Bruce excused himself from Barry mid-story, walking as unsuspiciously as he could towards the two.  
"Lilias- what happened?"  
"She's drunk- you can clearly hear it."  
"'m not drunk."  
Hearing the prominent Gothamite accent in her voice, Bruce sighed, "She only drank eggnog- someone must have spiked it- everyone was told not to."  
"You can't say no shenanigans to the New Guardians Bruce- gosh, I bet it was one of them- I'll have Rain figure out and dish out some discipline- Rain can interrogate, Kyanite can discipline, she'd probably just commend the little prankster."  
"I'll take her home-"  
"Pretty," Garnet said, cutting the older vigilante off.  
"Beg your pardon?"

Ignoring the two, she pulled herself from the woman's arms, stumbling towards the distraction, when she reached the little group, everyone had mixed reactions with their shock as she tightly embraced the Wrath-channeling vigilante.  
"Way- what the fuck are you doing?" He asked shocked, holding his drink away from the girl.  
"Garnet- is everything okay?"  
Ignoring the others around him, she pulled away just carefully enough to look up at him, not at all fazed by his irritation.  
"Ya- wow...have pretty eyes," she noted, reaching up to touching his face-  
His expression turned from irritation to pure shock, face turning red from what his friends imagined was anger, as it always was.  
"I- you've gone mad, Wayne, completely insane."  
"No- too pretty for this world."  
"Wow, coming on a bit thick there, ain't ya Garnet?" Abigail questioned, unable to take her tired eyes off her two friends.  
"Go out with me?"  
"What the fuck?"

Bruce grabbed her by her shoulders carefully, pulling her from the man carefully, "I apologize- she's had a few...drinks."  
"Someone spiked the nog?" Abigail questioned, and noticing the confirmation in his eyes, continued, "Check Heraclia, she was over there earlier, and she thinks the more drinks the better the party."  
"Noted- come on Garnet-"  
"Wait- I didn't get an answer yet!"   
At her loud complaint, the rest of the room's occupants turned to see the commotion, someone turning down the music to see what was going on- everyone shocked to see Bruce all but manhandling his daughter away from her 'arch-ally-rival,' as Riley had deemed the two of them.

"You're drunk Garnet- go home!" Aaron ordered, waving a hand in her general direction.  
"Not till I get an answer!"  
"I gave you my *answer* you are *drunk,* and when you wake up more hungover than an Irish man on Saint Patricks- you aren't going to remember asking, my answer shouldn't matter any further than that."  
"But like, you're not saying no," Charity noted, the older Catalyst glaring at her.  
"What if I'm not?"  
"You are drunk!"  
"Oh definitely- but what if I still want to go out with you when I wake up- what'll the answer be then?"  
"Garnet-" Bruce attempted to warn, his daughter hushing him and smacking his face.  
"You won't *remember.*" The man reminded through grit teeth.  
"Garnet!" Rain admonished when the younger New Guardian shoved Bruce off before stepping forward in the older vigilante's space.  
"Remind me- so I can ask again?" The vigilante suggested, stupifying the man where he stood, further breaking him when she leaned the last distance needed, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek, "Please?"

"Goddess- fucking dammit Garnet, I ask for one sane person during one of these things," Kyanite scolded as he forcibly pulled her away from the frozen man, carrying her in a fireman's hold out the door.  
"Uh- sorry about that everyone!" Lilias called, "So- we've learned don't let our good friend Discord drink too much," Lilias said with a peel of laughter, trying to save the scene, "So what song were we listening to? Hopefully something awkward that will help us all forget what we just saw?"  
"Sorry about that Aaron," Rain apologized looking as sorry as she said before she followed after her friends, Elas carrying a drunken Riley bridal style as she and Bruce made to follow as well.

The vigilante stood stalk still, staring after them with wide eyes.  
"Aaron? You good my dude?" Abigail questioned, trying to get his attention to no avail.  
"Oh? I know that look," Charity tacked on, giggling at her older friend's silence.  
The man ignored them, only able to stare red-faced as a hand came up to touch where the younger vigilante had kissed tentatively.  
"I'm not gonna catch you if you faint, do I make myself clear young man?"  
"She just- she has no idea what she did- oh my god."  
"Wow, she really broke him, he's an *Athiest.*"  
The two women laughed before retreating to help Lilias try and change the mood of the room.  
The vigilante stood in place, finally breaking out of his stupor and looking down, only to realize he was still warm where the woman had hugged him, one look confirmed that, yes-  
He was on fire.


End file.
